


Surrender Everything (but your heart)

by elskaillr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Voldemort asks for something, Voldemort gets refused, mentions of Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elskaillr/pseuds/elskaillr
Summary: Harry would never disobey Voldemort but he would never ever leave Hermione. It was simply unthinkable.





	Surrender Everything (but your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3 so if there's any issue with the tagging please tell me and I will fix it.  
> Comments and criiticism are welcome but if you just want to write a nasty line or two or maybe paragraph(s) then I would suggest throwing it in a black hole. A very deep deep black hole, after all what are they there for?

Voldemort didn’t understand why. For all his power and smarts, he couldn’t figure why. Harry, his lover, always always listened to him. Whenever he asked Harry of something, he would agree without a second thought.

“Harry, could you kill some of those pesky friends of yours? They’re causing me a headache.”

“Okay.”

“Harry, could you take out some money from Gringotts?”

“Sure, Tom”

“Harry, put your hands on the wall, now.”

“T-Tom”

No matter what he asked, Harry had never refused. He was either nonchalant, pleased or eager in his replies. So why was it that when he asked him to leave the mudblood, Harry refused. He said no. Why? Why had he refused? _Why?_

  **~o0o~**

“Harry?” Voldemort called as he saw his lover walking pleasantly in the hallway. He missed him. His light touches on his skin, the feel of his hair brushing against his fingers, his deep yet soft voice. However, he did have a wizarding world to enslave so much of his time recently was spent in meetings.

“Hm,” the boy stopped and turned to face the dark lord, green eyes brimming with a comfortable warmth. “Finished with the meeting Tom?”

Voldemort nodded as he spotted a book in Harry’s hand.“Reading?”

“Me?” Harry said scandalized before a small smile appeared on his face. He shook his head continuing to speak, “No, Hermione was getting bored so I thought I should get her book. She loves to read, thought it might help her pass time.”

Voldemort tensed. He had seen the mudblood when Harry first bought her unconscious body to his mansion and he wanted her dead but she had been Harry’s friend at Hogwarts and even helped him out, unknowingly helping the dark side so he let it slide. But that hadn’t stopped Voldemort from being irked with Harry for kidnapping the girl and bringing her to his home.

“How do you know she’s not trying to escape?” He asked, knowing that it would irritate the boy. Harry’s smile disappeared and he impassively stared at him before replying. “She is trying but she won’t.”

Voldemort sighed at this. If this mudblood did escape, she would most likely tell the light where he was. While it wasn’t a real threat, he did want his plans to work on time, not be hindered. Also, Harry seemed too busy with keeping the girl happy when he should have just killed her and be done with it.

“Throw the mudblood in the prison, and have Bellatrix deal with her. Should make her want to stop wanting to escape and instead opt for death.” He commented lightly as he gave into his urge to touch Harry’s hair. Harry stiffened and when he spoke his voice was icy with a chill that Voldemort had only seen the boy use against people who tried to wound the dark lord, himself.

Doubt filled Voldemort’s mind quickly. but he shook it off. Harry would never betray him, Harry wouldn’t because he was a part of him as Voldemort was a part of the boy.

“She is my friend. My close friend.”

At this the dark lord couldn’t help but laugh. “A friend you fuck against her will.”

Harry’s body remained stiff while his luscious dark hair covered his eyes. Voldemort wanted the boy to look at him, so he gently tilted his chin so he could see the green, the mirror to his lover’s heart. Harry didn’t stop him but the angry present in his eyes at that moment did surprise Voldemort. Narrowing his eyes, he said in a commanding voice, “Harry, you are mine.”

It wasn’t a questions but still the boy answered in the same hostile tone. “I am.”

“Harry could you kill the mudblood?” He asked, expecting the usually reply of compliance.

“No.”

Time stilled. Voldemort blinked and soon anger filled his face but before he could lash out at his lover Harry moved, removing his chin from his hold. Surprised, Voldemort took a moment to register the action and by the time he regained himself, Harry was already walking away.

“Harry!” He yelled, voice full of anger and hatred. He won’t hurt Harry, he knew that because hurting the boy would mean hurting himself but he would not let him simply walk away like this.

Harry stopped and looked back over his shoulder, green eyes void of any emotion but as the boy spoke anger was the clearest of emotions present there that Voldemort could identify.

“Her name is not mudblood, it’s Hermione and I’m not letting her go.”

Voldemort fumed as the boy walked in the direction that lead to her, the girl, the despicable creature, Hermione Granger.

  **~o0o~**

That had been hours ago and Voldemort realizes with unhinged joy that he still wants her dead. He wants her tortured but most of all he wants her to suffer because before her never has Harry denied him anything.

Yes, the mudblood whether her name be Hermione or anything else will suffer greatly but before that he needs to know.

_Why?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of that for now. This is a oneshot, unless I upload more chapters because I do have an idea of what I want to write but it boils to how much time I have. Really, this more a matter of when then if but for now I leave you with this work. Thank you for reading it and hope enjoyed it.


End file.
